Forum:An inquiry about class mods.
When it comes to skills, what's the most a class mod can add? The best I've seen is 3 points for all skills, but is it possible to encounter one that adds 5 points for all select skills? I've had a mod for Lilith go up to 4 points for three skills, plus adding dmg/ammo regen. I haven't seen anything higer in my gameplay. DaSteelViper 18:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) The best class mods will have highest end of 2 specs such as "Ammo Regeneration (for a specific weapon type)", and another spec like "SMG Elemental Effect Chance". Those will have the top values possible (which is easy to figure out what max is), as well as a +4 to ONE skill, and a +3 to TWO other skills all. All in the same class mod. Check the Class Mods page and you can figure out an example of the best version of any certain class mod you're looking for. - K1ng 18:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Each class mod has different stats based on part attributes. (The body has a default effect, and tier 2 and 3 materials have an additional effect; tier 1 materials do not.) As for skills, the left side part gives skill bonuses up to a maximum of 4 for one skill and 3 for the other two. See Class_Mods#Manufacturer. --Nagamarky 18:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) So it's well possible to find a Tactician mod (soldier) with +47 Team Shield Recharge, +3HP/s Team Health Regeneration, +19% Team Shield Capacity and +4 Defense/Aid Station, +3 Aid Station/Defense? I was just wondering since I'm seeking the best for my soldier. Also, how do you post *after* the comment icon? Also, the time/date tag? Sure, you can call me stupid, but I can't seem to be able to get behind it. Blame it on me being new to posting on Wikia pages. - Retjzkai 19:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Retjz, if you put the post directly above yours, then the answer is no. The class mods, as Naga and I said already, give you boosts to 2 special stats, such as 61% Weapon Damage and EITHER 32% Shield Capacity OR 56% Weapon Reload speed. Then then the other 3 things MUST BE SKILLS. So you'll receive +4 to, say (in keeping with the example), +4 to Metal Storm, then +3 to Overload and +3 to Assault as well. This example is based on the Gunman class for the Soldier that you can see on this page: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Class_mod . From that page you can figure out what class mod you want to search for, and what it's max statistics will be so you know if you've found it. As I said before, the 2 boosts it gives you are interchangeable among the 3 available for that specific type of class mod, like the page shows. As far as the "after" comment icon I'm not sure what you mean, but it seems like you have the sig and timestamp figured out. For sig you just go to the "More" button at the top right of the screen, hit "Preferences", then scroll down and put in whatever you want your signature to be each time. Then when you're commenting on a thread, say your piece, and at the end click the "Signature" button in the bottom of the second controls tile labeled "Insert", just above the commenting box. Hope this is helpful, if you explain the "after" comment icon thing, or if somebody else gets it they can help. Good luck. - K1ng 19:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC)